The Exchange
by Mangagirl97
Summary: The hosts hed to America on an exchange student program. Hikaru and Kaoru won't tell their hostess, Mandi, who they really are. Why are they acting so strange and what really lies behind the walls they put up?
1. Chapter 1

**So here is another Ouran story! Hope you like it. Very much a Hikaru, Kaoru story. Love them twins!**

I bounced up and down on my feet.

"Were are they? The letter said they would be dropped off around 1:00. It's 1:15." I was staring out the door of my house.

"Mandi, calm down. They'll be here." My mom was pulling a pizza out of the oven for lunch.

My name is Mandi Green. I live in sunny Florida. My school is doing an exchange program with the students from a school in Japan. They spend a month here, and then we spend a month in Japan.

I heard a car door slamming and ran outside. There stood two identical boys. Yeah, I know. Technically, boy exchange students should stay together, but no one really cares about that rule. Besides, I am totally capable of protecting myself.

"Hi. My name is Mandi. I'm your hostess for your stay here in lovely West Palm Beach of sunny Florida." I stuck out my hand. Each twin shook it while answering.

"Hikaru-"

"and Kaoru."

"Nice to meet you. Come on. We should probably get you guys settled. I hope you don't mind, but we are going to the mall today." I said, leading them inside.

"Not at all." They answered simultaneously.

"So, we only have one guest room, but if you want, one of you can sleep on an air mattress." I offered.

"Nah, we are pretty close. We can fit on one bed." Kaoru said.

"Come on up." I walked them upstairs.

"Wow, your house is pretty small." Hikaru said.

"I guess so, but hey, I'm happy I at least have a roof over my head." I said smiling.

"Here we are." I led them inside the room.

"It's nice." They set their luggage down and we walked back downstairs, grabbing pizza on the way.

"Come on. We are meeting my friends Amanda, Sam, and Nick at the mall. They also have exchange students that are staying with them." We walked down to the mall. Thank goodness I live close enough that I can walk there.

"Mandi!"

"Hikaru! Kaoru!"

All three of us turned and we saw eight people rushing towards us.

"Hey guys. This is Hikaru and Kaoru. Hikaru and Kaoru, this is Amanda, Nick, and Sam." Everyone shook hands.

"Of course we somehow all ended up with host families who are friends." A brown-haired girl said.

"You guys are all friends?" I said.

"Yup. We have a host club back in Japan." I turned to Hikaru.

"Well, I am warning you right now. There is no such thing, so be careful here." I turned to everyone else.

I met Tamaki- extremely annoying-, Haruhi- extremely nice, Honey- extremely cute, Takashi- extremely tall- and Kyoya- extremely creepy and stalkerish... considering the fact I just met him, he's form another side of the world and yet he seemed to know everything about me and my friends.

"Come on! There is a sale at Kohls that I don't want to miss. Knockoffs of name brands are like $10 a shirt." Amanda went running towards the store.

"Excuse her behavior. She doesn't get out much." Sam said.

"I heard that!" she screamed across the mall. We all laughed.

On the way, we passed Hitachiin Fashion Co. I sighed, staring at the outfits I would never be able to afford.

"Do you want to go in?" Hikaru asked.

"No thanks. I can't afford anything in that store anyway. If I could, I would've started shopping there a long time ago. My fashion sense screams atrocious." I continued walking away.

**Why did Hikaru and Kaoru not tell her who they were? Should I continue? What do you think?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is the next ch!  
**

"Hikaru! Kaoru! Wake up! We are going to be late for school!" I shouted up the stairs.

"Go back to bed!" I heard Hikaru groan.

"Get your sorry butts down these stair right now or else I will pour ice down your shirts!" I screamed up the steps.

I heard nothing. So, being the amazing girl I was, I walked into the kitchen, grabbed some ice in a cup, and walked up stairs.

Knock, Knock, Knock

"Go away." Kaoru groaned.

I walked into their room and poured the ice down their backs.

"GAH!" They screamed, jumping up.

"That's what you get whenever you don't wake up on time." I said, smiling as I walked towards the door.

Just as I was about to close the door, I looked in. "Oh, and welcome to America." I said, laughing to myself.

**(\_/)**

**(-.-)**

**('')-('')**

"I can't believe you did that." Hikaru grumbled, as he, Kaoru, and I walked to class.

"Well I don't like being late." I said, opening the door.

"So, seeing how good looking you guys are, be very careful because girls will probably fly at you. Oh, and don't do anything weird." I said.

"Oh, my g-d. Do you see those boys with Mandi?" I could hear the whispers beginning.

So then, Miss Cassandra Dupree walked up.

"Hello Mandi. I see you have some new friends. Care to introduce?" she asked, with that fake cute girl attitude of hers.

"I wouldn't introduce you to the Queen of England if I had the choice." I sneered.

"Aww. She's being mean to me." Cassandra pouted. She turned to the side and you could see her trying to be discreet, by how she slightly eyed the twins.

I sighed.

"You guys can introduce yourselves if you want." I said, walking over to my desk.

"Well, you guys know my name, Cassandra, but what are your names?" she asked, smiling sweetly.

"I'm Hikaru-"

"and I'm Kaoru-"

"and we're the Hitachiin twins." They said, smiling.

"Well, it's a pleasure to meet you two." she said. "Let me in on a little secret. Mandi and her three friends are the 'losers' of this school. If you want to get invited to all the parties, I would hang out with my crowd and I." I could hear Cassandra saying, winking to the boys.

I sucked in a deep breath. It was always the same thing. That was why I only had three friends. Cassandra had always been jealous of me- I'll never know why- so she always took all my friends.

So, I did the only thing I thought of at the moment. I ran out of that room.

"Excuse me." I ran in between Hikaru and Kaoru and I ran for the girls bathroom.

I stood gasping at the sink. I didn't run out to cry. I had already cried enough to know that crying wasn't going to solve anything.

"Mandi?" I could hear Amanda knocking on the door.

"What?" I asked bitterly.

"Come on. Class is starting." she said.

I sighed and walked back to the classroom, sliding into my desk.

The day went by pretty quick. I never got the chance to talk to the twins. They always sat so far away from me in class.

"Mandi!" I turned around, pausing in my walk away from the school.

"Wait for us!" Hikaru called.

"Sup?" I asked, as they neared me.

"..." They looked at each other and back at me.

"You know, I'm totally used to people going along with Cassandra and ignoring me." I said, as I continued walking.

"We said no."

I whirled around.

"You...said no...to Cassandra Dupree?" I screeched.

"Yeah." They said it like it wasn't the most dangerous things in the world.

"She'll bankrupt you! She'll kidnap you and send you to some unknown foreign country were you'll forever be a slave!" I shrieked.

"What are you talking about?" They asked, laughing.

"You just said no to the richest girl in the county." I said seriously.

"Never be left in a place without witnesses got it?"

"Sure." they said, laughing.

"This is no laughing situation!" I yelled.

So, we carefully made our way back to my house. I walked fast and slowed down near areas with not many people. Hikaru and Kaoru grinned at me the entire way back.

**(\_/)**

**(-.-)**

**('')-('')**

"Hikaru! Kaoru! Your friends are here!" I called upstairs to the boys.

"So this is were you live." Tamaki said to me.

I looked at him like he was crazy, then I motioned him over and whispered into his ear.

"Honestly, I'm a vampire and I plan to suck the blood of you and your little friends tonight. The women I live with is just your imagination. Madness is my first step to talking blood. Crazy blood always tastes the best." I was trying very hard no to laugh.

Tamaki, on the other hand, screeched and ran into my kitchen, getting who know what.

"So why is Tono running around your kitchen screeching 'She's going to kill us allllll!'?" Hikaru and Kaoru asked, walking down the stairs.

"I told him I'm a vampire planning on sucking your blood." I shrugged and sat down with a bowl of cereal and glass of tomato juice.

"She's already taken blood from someone!" Tamaki screeched, running into the dining room were everyone else sat with scrambled eggs and bacon.

"Yup." I took a long drink and smiled at Tamaki.

He looked at me with fear in his eyes.

I couldn't contain it anymore. I burst out laughing and fell out of my chair, falling into Hikaru who was sitting next to me.

"I can't believe you actually believed that!"

**So sorry it took so long to update. So I was at my cast party for a play and one of the girls brothers who is in high school is telling me and my other anime freak friend about high school and this guys like "...and the emo corner for emo people..." and my friend and I look at each other and we are like "TAMAKI!" so funny**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry it took so long to update...I had so many ideas and didn't know which one to put, so here it is, hope you enjoy it.**

Mandi's POV

"Hikaru, Kaoru! We are meeting up with everyone and going to the Sugarloaf Craft Festival!" I called up the stairs to the boys.

They came down the stairs 15 mins later.

"Let's go." They said simultaneously.

When we arrived, I marveled at all the necklaces, hand-sewn pillows, and other small things to buy.

Later, when I was waiting at a table as Hikaru and Kaoru got our lunch, I saw Cassandra walking up to.

"Didn't expect to see you here." I sneered. "If I knew I was going to run into you, I would've stayed home."

"I'm shocked." Cassandra simply stated.

"What?" I asked, irritated.

"You have the two most amazing boys as your exchange student partners, and yet your clothing still hasn't changed."

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin. Didn't you look to see their last names on the list?" She asked.

"No. It only said their first names." My eyes narrowed.

"They haven't told you? Their Mom is the owner and major designer for the Hitachiin Fashion Co." Cassandra said.

"Whats up?" Hikaru and Kaoru came over, and sat down with food.

"Why didn't you tell me?" I asked, tears beginning to form.

"What?" They asked.

"About your Mom's job? Did you not trust me?" At that moment photographers came up trying to get photos of Hikaru and Kaoru.

"Hikaru! Kaoru! Are you planning on taking over the family business soon?" "Who are you wearing today?" "Who is the girl?" "What's your next step as designers?" The questions dragged on, but I ran out of there, and into Cassandra who just smiled.

"Next time, don't take away my friends." She said.

"They were never your friends to begin with!" I shouted at her.

She just sneered and walked off.

"Mandi!" I turned and saw Hikaru and Kaoru.

"You never told me..." I trailed off.

Hikaru and Kaoru looked unsure about what to do.

"I'm still going to Japan, only because I can't miss out on an experience like that."

Their faces brightened up a little.

"But don't expect me to be a close friend to you anymore. After all, close friends tell each other everything, yet you kept the biggest secret from me." That statement started off a fresh round of tears, and I began running for home.

**So Mandi found out about Hikaru and Kaoru through evil Cassandra and is feeling hurt.**

**How was this ch?**

**Not my best work...**


End file.
